Arils
@Aurillan =Precept= CREATE A PLOT to rally the Republic for a WIN to help moral? Droids from Nar Shaddaa or something where they can rip ships and some sort of droid tunnels? 5 layers and time keyed to end plot? =Character Sheet= Create a Basic Personality: He is an anxious, nervous and abrupt diplomat that seeks the quickest path, consults technical authorities for the best options (committees) and has perfect intentions but ends up somewhat self-serving. Create a Basic History: -Born on Sullust to parents of a planetary government. -Grew up and got recognized for his handling of issues -Learned how to lead others with forthright abrupt -Banking clans -Expropriated Freight -Due to holdings sought to help with local governement -Promoted to planetary council, representing freight -Elected Drovian representative -Seeks to ensure all voices are heard and peace and harmony reign Select a Race: Sullust male ~40 Select a Class: Off-Diplomat? Create a Detailed History: -Failed Jedi trials. Unable to focus due to lack of inate direction. (Nice try no force roll again here) -"Sorosuub" medical authority -Sorosuub logistics management -Sorosuub financial holdings -Drovian financial Sorosuub holdings office -Drovian Freightliner PMO -Drovian freightliner Managing director -Bagsho council representative -Drovian Sector Elected official -Drovian Senator Moral Code: Ambitions/Goal: He seeks security and protection. Seeks to secure republic moral, forces for protection of its systems. Supports even in personal conflict with a delirium: Lydor, Sharpe, Girov, Maxwell, Ashkeja, Sage =Reactions= abrupt anxious cautious cryptic grave quick uneasy stern worried concerned Major Organizations Planets Members The Republic 6 385 Neutral The Mandalorians 6 10 Skeered silly Minor Organizations Members Kuat Drive Yards 128 Likes Czerka Corporation 145 Dislikes Hutt Grand Council 5 Likes The Jedi Order 21 Supports Corellian Free State 10 Dislikes Telgorn Corporation 86 Dislikes Black Sun 51 Likes The Justiciar 0 Dislikes The Sith 4 Skeered silly =Impressions= Open to his direction and gets nervous when discussing broad band things. He is an outcast of Sullust as he gets lost so fails at the traditional pilots and navigators trades. Sullustans have perfect direction sense and memory, allowing them to remember the paths they have traveled, and maps they may have seen. This sense is a necessity in the labyrinthine caves of Sullust. The people of Sullust have achieved a high-level of technology, and their underground cities are popular among traders who visit the cobbled streets and the wide variety of shops. This failure of the norm has turned this normally affable, gregarious creatures into a nervous being. He is known for his jowled face and chattering language. Greets everyone and lets them know his security backing. =Thoughts on his weekness= Fears returning to the mines (where he gets lost) of Sorosuub and clutches to security. Supports minor crime clans over anyone else then engie clans for their might. Dislikes beings that he doesnt understand. =Description= &R&r&WThis pasty humanoid is around 1.4 meters in height and is of strong build. His complexion is a blotchy white skin with a slight purplish tinge. His small girth is highlighted by his jowled and mouse-eyed face. When conscious, his large blue round eyes blink rapidly as they take in their surroundings. His jowels quiver as his mouth rapidly chatters or as he breathes. He doesn't appear to move very fluidly.&G =Develop neutral emotes= the liquid, chattering tongue of the Sullustans emote closes his large large blue eyes, moves his mouth rapidly and snaps them open. emote chatters causing his large jowels to jiggle. Greet blue eyes light up and his mouth begins chattering faster than it usually is. Bye raises his hand in front of his chest and waves a few times rapidly. On open spaces: Dislikes them and prefers to head inside. Sullustans live in vast subterranean caverns beneath the surface of their homeworld. Sullust is a volcanic planet, with a harsh atmosphere. The underground caverns teem with small life-forms that the Sullustans hunt for sources of food and clothing. The few predators that wander the planet's surface rarely venture underground. =Items= Sharp, Pointed, Brown tinged with yellow. =Items= *Clothes **Yellow brown MUCK of Drovis **Yellow green **Green grey *Starfighters **Cutlass-9 *Yachts **Horizon-Class Star Yacht **Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 *Weapons *Personal Ranged Weapons *Melee Weapons *Explosives **Concussion Grenade *Tools **Fusioncutter =History= &YBackground: &YName: &OArils Nien &YPlace of Birth: &OSS Birthing facilty 027,342,112, SS Eng Complex B10, Sullust &YParents: &OGeotechnical Eng. Nub and Quality Mgt Officer Elev Nien &YSiblings: &ONone &YLegal: &OSS, Sullust reports multiple tardiness infractions &YEducation &YTrials: &ORudimentary Basics Passed &YSchool: &OSS Eng., Medical First Responder Centre &YSchool: &OSS Eng., Export Material Logistics &YCourse: &ODrovian Sector Banking Policies and Practices &YCourse: &OSS Holdings, Expropriation Management &YOccupational References: &OSS Eng., Medical Authority Respondent &OSS Eng., Inter-sector Logistics Management Tech. &OSS Holdings, Financial Officer &ODrovian Financial - SS Holdings Office Vice-President &ODrovian Financial - SS Holdings Office President &OSS Drovian &GF&zreightliner &OPMO Project Director &OSS Drovian &GF&zreightliner &OManaging director &GB&zagsho &GC&zouncil &GR&zepresentative &GD&zrovian &GS&zector &GC&zouncil &GE&Zlected &GO&zfficial &ODrovian Senator .·´`·.·´¯`·.› ?Here we IZ BOY!? ‹.·´¯`·.·´`·. &YSpouse: &ONone. &YOffspring: &ONone &YLanguages: &OUnknown &YHobbies: &OShip systems, hyperspace vector analysis calculus =Score= Score for Arils the Sullustan. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Race: Sullustan Adult rank: None Hitroll: 03 Damroll: 02 Armor: 0099 Align: = Hit Points: 500 of 500 Move: 1471 of 1540 Str: 18 Dex: 21 Con: 20 Int: 23 Wis: 19 Cha: 19 Lck: ?? Frc: ?? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- combat Level: 13 /13 piloting Level: 19 /29 engineering Level: 91 /91 bounty hunting Level: 1 /1 smuggling Level: 60 /150 diplomacy Level: 19/19 leadership Level: 19 /31 espionage Level: 71 /150 slicer Level: 97 /150 medical Level: 23 /60 science Level: 101/101 force Level: ???/??? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Apped and Orion mset leadership 150 =Concepts Plundered= During the Galactic Civil War, the Sullustans were oppressed by the massive SoroSuub Corporation. The giant pro-Empire conglomerate disbanded the Sullustan Council, and ruled the planet, enforcing curfews and loyalty among the populace, and thrusting the Sullustans into a cheerless existence. At that time, fully 50 percent of the planet's population owed their livelihood to SoroSuub In the fictional Star jjWs He Universe, a Sullustan is a native of the Sullust system. They are short, mouWse-eared humanoids with large eyes and mouth-folds, known primarily as merchants and engineers. Planet Sullust is a barren, volcanic world smothered by a heavy toxic cloud. Sullustans thrive in tunnels deep beneath the planet surface where they have constructed highly advanced, startlingly beautiful cities. Wealthy sightseers from halfway across the galaxy tour the hot-springs of Sullust and enjoy exotic delicacies such as "drutash grubs" (which are best served with omaton sauce). Plundered else from Jalvari =Intro to clan= I chair the committee on Republic Security and Well Being as well as chair the sub-committee on the Republic Bureau of Exploration and Colonisation. Help me in welcoming Senator Nien. =Period Broadcasts= 03:16 Broadcasting Network Akir: *The screen fades to black, and a hologram of the Capital planet of Coruscant appears on the screen before you.* 03:16 Broadcasting Network Akir: *The view rotates around the planet, displaying fairly large ships that stand out from the rest of the view. It then zooms in until the bridge can be seen, showing a man in a red and black uniform.* 03:16 Broadcasting Network Akir: Greetings, I present to you, the pride of the Republic Naval Forces, these many ships that constantly watch over our homesystem of Coruscant. I invite you today, to lend a hand in keeping order throughout the galaxy. 03:16 Broadcasting Network Akir: Contact me, High Admiral AKIR via mail with your name, experience, race, and a channel I can contact you on, or ask on a public channel, and if I am available, I will respond. 03:16 Broadcasting Network Akir: *The screen fades into the black background with a chorus of brass instruments, and the normal programming proceeds to flood your view* 23:03 Broadcasting Nettwork Akir: *The screen fades to black, and a hologram of the Capital planet of Coruscant appears on the screen before you.* 23:03 Broadcasting Network Akir: *The view rotates around the planet, displaying fairly large ships that stand out from the rest of the view. It then zooms in until the bridge can be seen, showing a man in a red and black uniform.* 23:03 Broadcasting Network Akir: Greetings, I present to you, the pride of the Republic Naval Forces, these many ships that constantly watch over our homesystem of Coruscant. I invite you today, to lend a hand in keeping order throughout the galaxy. 23:03 Broadcasting Network Akir: Join the Republic Navy, and we will provide what many cannot such as combat simulators and training from professionals. Do well and you may even command one of our ships. 23:03 Broadcasting Network Akir: Contact me, High Admiral AKIR via mail with your name, experience, race, and a channel I can contact you on, or ask on a public channel, and if I am available, I will respond. 23:03 Broadcasting Network Akir: *The screen fades into the black background with a chorus of brass instruments, and the normal programming proceeds to flood your view* 00:54 Broadcasting Network Ramirez: The treachary of this attack is still to be decided in the Senate, and our top officials are strategizing a counter-attack should one be needed. 00:54 Broadcasting Network Ramirez: That is all, Citizens of the Galaxy, I thank you for your time to listen to this announcement. 00:54 Broadcasting Network Ramirez: *The image of the stately man dissolves into the darkness of the background, and the background fades away* =Period stuff= say &O*&Y*&G*&z* &YW&Oith the impending financial concerns by multiple institutions, banking clans and holding companies, the term of the current &YD&Orovian sector &YS&Oenator will be called, allowing for the much active &YS&Oenator &YL&Oax to return previous duties and obligations. &YT&Ohe &YD&Orovian &YS&Oector has begun the electoral process. &GD&zrovian &GF&zreightliner and &GF&zlora &GE&zxport companies have had an upward turn in the &YD&Orovian &YE&Oxchanges.&G &z*&G*&Y*&O*&G clan I have finished another debt restrucutring meeting with Drovian Sector officials. If the Chancellor has time in his schedual, I, Senator Nien and other Drovian officials would like to meet. Naval Admiral Lightstar StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'Behind him is Admiral Silus Xavier...and Commander Spect.' Army StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'Army has General Sharpe, General Arim, and Captain Voxil.' Eng StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'Engineering has Director Korenba and Forewoman Sidoc.' Int StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'Director Ashkeja.' StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'RIS Investigative Agents could be dispatched to look into the matter.' StronggoodlookingblackHumanneutral447 calmly says 'She's also Admiral Lightstar's wife.' Maxwell calmly says 'If you can get more fundings to the republic and the navy i can get you more ships into the rim' Ashkeja says to you 'Although, yours is the only truly 'rim' world we still hold large enough to support any sort of garrison' Maxwell calmly says 'I will do everything i can to make sure your home and every other republicans home is safe' Maxwell calmly says 'the naval fleet is in need of pilots,money,and ships' Ashkeja says to Maxwell 'Yeah yeah... Nice campaign speech.' You uneasily say to Maxwell 'I shall work on the money aspect then through the Rim world SIG Naval Matters.' You uneasily say to Maxwell 'I shall report the groups findings as they happen.' You uneasily say to Maxwell 'How much are capital class vessels?' Ashkeja says to you '10 to 30 million, depending.' =INTRO= &O*&Y*&G*&z* -- &z*&G*&Y*&O*&G Please find BIO record following message. Senator Nien, Drovian Sector, with the support of Chancellor Lailus will be working with the Outer-Rim SIG on Naval Matters. Office is located at the west by southwestern outer rim. &O*&Y*&G*&z* -- &z*&G*&Y*&O*&G =History= &YEducation &YTrials: &ORudimentary Basics Passed &YSchool: &OSS Eng., Medical First Responder Centre &YSchool: &OSS Eng., Export Material Logistics &YCourse: &ODrovian Sector Banking Policies and Practices &YCourse: &OSS Holdings, Expropriation Management &YOccupational References: &OSS Eng., Medical Authority Respondent &OSS Eng., Inter-sector Logistics Management Tech. &OSS Holdings, Financial Officer &ODrovian Financial - SS Holdings Office Vice-President &ODrovian Financial - SS Holdings Office President &OSS Drovian &GF&zreightliner &OPMO Project Director &OSS Drovian &GF&zreightliner &OManaging director &GB&zagsho &GC&zouncil &GR&zepresentative &GD&zrovian &GS&zector &GC&zouncil &GE&Zlected &GO&zfficial &ODrovian Senator clan Senator Nien returning to the Senate from Sector duties. emote shifts back to his right foot. =The Beginning of the Fall of the Senate= broadcast &p*** &PThe Galactic Senate seal flickers into view with a large joweled Sullustan male &p***&G broadcast &pDue to recent violent events involving repeated offences by sentients and the opinions voiced by large Senate voting blocks, a Senate vote has changed Republic Law dramatically. With the current inability to effectively re-educate kidnappers, maurauders, grenading and otherwise murdering innocent sentients, &Pthe death penalty has been approved &pfor extreme issues with Senate sanction.&g broadcast &pUnderstand that each case in which a criminal is determined to be eligible by a Senior Ranking Army official, the case will be brought before the Senate. The charges against the criminal will be listed, as well as the facts and circumstances of the crime. Each member of the Senate will vote for or against the death sentence to be applied to this criminal.&g broadcast &pMay this be only be a temporal change in Republic Law, until a time where balance can be achieved. &g broadcast &p*** &PThe Galactic Senate Seal flickers out of view &p***&g Category:Characters